This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Tonneau cover systems for a cargo box of a truck, such as a pickup, can include a tonneau cover with a rear header. The tonneau cover can be moved between a deployed configuration covering the cargo box and a rolled-up configuration allowing access to the truck box. The system can include a pair of side rails to which the rear header of the tonneau cover can be coupled when the tonneau cover is in the extended configuration covering the cargo box of the truck.
In some cases, a latch member can be mounted to one of the side rails to engage and releasably couple or lock the tonneau cover rear header to the side rail via the latch member. A user typically manually grasps, pushes or pulls a release member mounted to the side rail to disengage the latch member and unlock the header from the side rail.
When latch and release members are mounted to each of the side rails, a user must manipulate the first release member while positioned adjacent the first release member mounted to the first side rail to disengage the latch from a first end of the header. Then, the user must reposition himself or herself adjacent the second release member mounted to the second side rail on the opposite side of the truck box to manipulate the second release member and disengage the second latch from the second, opposite end of the header. Such a multi-step unlocking process is less than ideal.